Touka
Fairy Tail |previous affiliation= |mark location=Back of Right Hand |occupation=Mage |previous occupation= |team= |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations=First Fairy Tail Building |status=Active |relatives= |magic=Water Magic |manga debut=Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Chapter 1 |anime debut= |game debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Touka (トウカ Tōka) is a member of the Fairy Tail Guild. Known as The White Wizard (白魔道士 Shiro Madōshi), her prowess is said to rival that of Zeref’s. She is the founder of Liberius and possesses the ability to steal the magic power of others.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 9, Pages 10-20 Appearance Touka is a slim, young-looking woman of average height. The ends of her hair are sausage curled, bundled into four thick strands in the back and two thick strands in the front. She dons a corset over a layered dress, as well as dark colored stockings. Touka has many dark green ribbons on herself, including two in her hair and one around the frilled neckline of her dress containing a stone in the middle. She also wears a gold headdress with a decorative rose design and a small jewel. Her guild mark is on the back of her right hand.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Volume 1 Cover Touka also appears to have a striped tail, which she hides under her dress.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 5, Page 3 Personality Touka portrays herself as a kind, friendly girl who was eager to join Fairy Tail, mainly so that she could meet Natsu. She has been a self-proclaimed fan of Natsu and is madly in love with him, to the point of exaggerating how she met him. She is very similar to Juvia in this regard, to the point that Cana even points it out.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 8-9 Ironically, she and Juvia would argue over their devotion to their respective crushes.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 11-13 However, it is strongly implied that Touka's light-hearted personality is simply an act, given her history and reputation as The White Wizard.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 9, Page 21 She has shown skill in manipulation and deceit, easily feigning innocence and successfully fooling her guildmates with her false backstory, the only exception being Gajeel.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 14-15 As a Liberius cultist, Touka believes in turning the world into a "white nothingness" and has killed several Mages in order to attain power.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 12, Pages 4-6 History Touka has lived for over 100 years as the renowned White Wizard, her magical prowess said to be equivalent to that of Zeref’s. At some point in time, she founded the cultist group, Liberius, creating the philosophy of reducing the world to a “white” void. It is implied that Touka and her followers have some connection to Avatar, a similar faith organization dedicated to Zeref. In the year X793, Touka was responsible for the depletion of several mages’ magic, resulting in some deaths due to Magic Deficiency Disease.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 12, Pages 4-6 One of her most notable victims was Mercuphobia, a member of the Five God Dragons.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 9, Pages 15-16 After the Fairy Tail Guild was disbanded in X791, Touka was beset by bandits and rescued by Natsu Dragneel. Since then, she became romantically obsessed with Natsu and desired to join his guild.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 11-14 Synopsis 100 Years Quest arc Touka, alongside two other Mages, is introduced by Max as a new member of Fairy Tail after having previously passed a combat proficiency exam against Jet and Droy. Although her companions are frightened away by Laxus, Touka remains, desiring to be in Natsu’s guild. When questioned on her relationship with the dragon slayer, Touka expresses obsessive romantic feelings towards him, revealing that Natsu had rescued her from thieves during the guild’s one year disbandment. Inquiring of his whereabouts, Touka is informed by Makarov that Natsu had embarked on a 100 year quest, much to her surprise.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 4-12 Later, Touka watches Juvia complain over Gray’s departure in annoyance, suggesting that her guildmate have more faith in her “beloved” as she does in Natsu. Fantasizing about the latter accepting her feelings of affection, Elfman warns her not expect much from Natsu, prompting Juvia to point out several female members’ supposed attachment to the Fairy Tail Mage. However, Touka counters her by doing the same with Gray, sparking a rivalry between the two. In the ensuing argument, Touka mentions the cultist, Briar in an attempt to irritate Juvia, knowing that the Avatar Mage had formerly been attracted to Gray.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 14-15 Touka is seen talking with Mirajane and Lisanna as the former questions her abilities. Touka responds that she wields water-type magic, expressing disappointment at that fact that she and Juvia utilize similar powers. In the midst of conversation, Touka suddenly exposes a striped tail from underneath her dress, which is observed and pointed out by a shocked Gajeel and Juvia.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 4, Pages 19-20 Touka’s tail seemingly disappears soon afterwards, and she casually brushes off the duo’s comments.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 5, Pages 3-4 Outside the guild, Touka roams Magnolia, stopping by Natsu and Happy’s house and revealing that she has moved next door to Lucy.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 9, Pages 9-11 She later walks the streets through a downpour, during which she is approached by Jellal, who addresses her as the White Wizard.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 11, Page 20 Touka fails to convince Jellal of her innocence, despite denying his accusations of her connection to Liberius, as well as involvement in the theft of several wizards' magic. She is later defended by Laxus, and watches him confront the Crime Sorcière Mage.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 12, Pages 3-9 Following the encounter with Jellal, Touka expresses gratitude towards Laxus, but is warned strictly by the latter that he won’t protect her if she witholds potentially dangerous information from the guild.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 14, Pages 12-16 Upset by the turn of events, Touka visit Jellal’s hotel room, where she verifies his knowledge of her identity. She proceeds to threaten him herself, warning him against hindering her plans.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 14, Pages 19-21 Magic & Abilities Water Magic (水系各種魔法 Mizu Kei Kakushu Mahō): Touka is able to use a water-based Magic.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 4, Pages 18-20 Power Stealing: Touka possesses the ability to steal magic and magic power, which she took Mercuphobia's Dragon powers of from him, causing his power to go astray. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Fairy Tail members Category:Antagonist